A Kind of Madness
by Isha-libran
Summary: Standalone Sesshomaru/Rin drabbles, written for prompts from the now defunct mf sanctuary community on Livejournal.
1. A Kind of Madness

Title: A Kind of Madness

Prompt: When love is not madness, it is not love.

Ship: Sesshomaru/Rin

Rating: G

Word Count: 100

Timeline: Post Naraku

* * *

It was madness, she knew it.

He was youkai, proud of his heritage and all that it meant. She knew of his contempt for all humans—except, miraculously, for _her_—of his disdain for the small insignificant lives they led, living only for the next meal.

He was a prince, born to privilege, while she was only a peasant girl he had happened to rescue.

They could never be.

And yet, sometimes, she saw warmth in his golden eyes that seemed to be reserved only for _her_.

And so she hoped, even if it _was_ a kind of madness.


	2. Temptation

Title: Temptation

Prompt: Opportunity breeds desire

Rating: G

Word Count: 280

Timeline: AU for chapter 471 of the manga.

Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother makes a decision.

* * *

Sesshoumaru_ cared_ for the girl.

He had denied it; but really, which youkai wouldn't? She could see the truth in his eyes, though, and in his actions that spoke louder than his lying words.

_Her son_ had followed that human child into Hell, though he had professed to have gone only to kill the hell beast that had dared to challenge him by openly taking those under his protection. But it was the girl that held his attention, the girl he was now cradling in his arms, even as he threw away Tensaiga in despair.

Sesshoumaru had claimed that he had no greater goal in life than to walk the path of conquest.

She remembered another taiyoukai who had once made the same declaration, only to fall into ruin and ignominous death when a comely human woman had crossed his path.

Was history about to repeat itself?

She could see the exact moment when he decided to use Tensaiga, and she knew she had only moments left. Should she allow this to continue, for the human child to grow into a woman—and they grew up _so_ fast, she recalled—a woman who might one day tempt _her son_ ?

As long as the girl would be around him, he would watch, and wonder about his father, and one day, he might be tempted enough to find out for himself…

_No._

She would remove temptation, opportunity, desire and ruin from his path, all in one stroke.

And so she tucked the Meidou Seki deeper into her kimono as her son returned to her, and ignored the endless heartbreak in his eyes when he looked down at the dead girl in his arms.

* * *

A/N: A/N: I own none of these characters and I'm making no money off this, please don't sue me. Thank you for reading, all concrit is very welcome. :)


	3. Promise

Title: Promise

Prompt: Happy

Rating: G

Word Count: 1,510

Timeline: Pre and post Chapter 558 of the manga.

Disclaimer: I own none of these very entertaining characters, and I'm making no money off them. Please don't sue me, thank you.

* * *

Kohaku had surprised him.

Sesshoumaru did not take people under his protection lightly. When he did choose to do so, however, he did not expect them to _leave_.

'Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama,' the boy had said, a week after Naraku had been defeated, 'but it is time that I leave.'

Rin had looked distressed, immediately peppering the boy with questions, and he had darted a glance at her, which had made Jaken hush her. He had turned to the boy again, and Kohaku had continued: 'I must return to my village. Many youkai roam the land, as Naraku is dead and it safe for them to come out now. If I can rebuild the taijya village and help the people be rid of the youkai, perhaps it will go some small way to atoning for all that I have done under Naraku's control.'

Atonement. Repentance. Tedious little _human_ emotions - but Sesshoumaru had known the boy was right. Kohaku was nearly an adult, by human standards, and now that Naraku was dead and there were no Jewel shards in the boy's neck, he had no further need of protecting him.

He had inclined his head. 'Do as you wish,' he had said, and the boy had repeated his thanks for his protection, even as Rin had been moved to tears at the thought of being parted from her friend and companion.

He thought of that now, as he watched Rin morosely thread a few flowers together as she sat at the base of a large tree. She had not been her usual ebullient self since Kohaku had left, though it had already been a week since the boy had gone. He wondered how the girl would react when he told her he would be leaving her at Inuyasha's village.

For that was the decision he had come to, after much deliberation. Kohaku's departure had reminded him that Rin would soon grow up, as well. It would not do to have a human _woman_ with him on his travels. He had not paid any mind to the rumors that flew about his relationship with Rin—and certainly he was capable of putting a stop to those wagging tongues, should he choose—but he would not be able to tolerate hearing himself compared to his father in the years to come. _Especially_ not when his father had let _his_ human be the death of him.

Best that Rin should grow and live among her own kind.

He stepped down from his vantage point and moved to the girl. Jaken made to follow, and he stopped him with a glance.

'Rin,' he called, and the child turned to run to him. She smiled up at him, her usual, cheerful smile, and he wondered that the sadness that had lurked in her eyes till a moment ago had been banished so easily—by _him_?

'Rin, we are leaving now.'

She nodded happily, abandoning her flowers. 'Can we go visit Kohaku, Sesshomaru-sama?'

He shook his head. 'We are going to Edo.' He paused, and perhaps the girl caught the gravity of the moment, because she stopped smiling now, and looked fearfully up at him. 'From now on, you will live with the miko who stays there.'

Her eyes filled with tears. 'Sesshomaru-sama…' she said weakly, and he raised an eyebrow. 'Rin is sorry if she has annoyed Sesshomaru-sama,' she cried, clasping her hands together and clutching them to her chest. 'Please don't send me away,' she sobbed.

'Calm yourself, child,' he said, and she nodded, wiping her tears away with both hands. Once she seemed to have quietened down, he met her eyes. 'Do you not wish to live among humans?'

She shook her head. 'Rin wants to stay with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama!'

He frowned. Humans were afraid of change, this he knew, and yet…he had always allowed Rin the freedom to choose her own destiny…

The child was too young to know her own mind. It had only been a year since she had joined his retinue, it was not possible that she would prefer to stay with _him_ than with her own kind.

'Rin wants to stay with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama,' she repeated now with more conviction, perhaps because she had seen him frown.

She was too young to make a choice now, but perhaps _later_…

'You cannot stay,' he told her, and her face fell. 'You must go to live with the miko, as I have said.' Her eyes had gone dark and serious at his words, and he went on: 'You will eventually have to choose one world, however, so remember this: I will come for your decision once you are old enough.'

'Promise?'

He narrowed his eyes at her. He was unused to having his word questioned, but he could smell the distress and the fear coming off her in waves. He nodded, and she gave him a watery smile in reply. 'I will wait for you, Sesshomaru-sama,' she said, and he inclined his head in acknowledgement of her own promise.

He looked down at her as they walked back to Ah-Un and Jaken. Her manner was subdued, but Rin was not crying anymore. His words seemed to have given her some courage, but then it had only been the truth. Their lives were bound now, ever since he had chosen to take her under his protection. Unlike Kohaku, Rin had no one else.

He would not let her forget him, he promised himself as they began the long flight to the village.

-o-

She was older now, an adult in the human world.

Kaede had tried to mould her into a miko, as well, but Rin had not turned out as she had hoped. The child still refused to think of youkai as the enemy, and while Kaede knew she could not have expected any different, what with Inuyasha living in the same village, she had hoped she would be able to change the girl's mind.

Of course, it did not help that Sesshomaru dropped by now and again to see Rin.

He always brought some present, some little trinket with him, and Kaede wondered for the hundredth time why he had sent Rin to her when he insisted on maintaining contact with the child.

She shook her head when Rin entered their hut with a giddy smile. Evidently the inu-youkai had come to visit the child again, though she hadn't sensed his presence. Kagome gave her a wry smile at the girl's happy humming, turning away to put some medicine into a jar.

'I'm leaving, Kaede-baba!' Rin cried happily, and Kaede looked up in shock. Kagome had stopped her work as well, both of them gaping at the girl as she started to collect her few belongings together.

'Leaving?' Kaede stammered. 'Where? Why?'

'Sesshomaru-sama has come for me,' Rin answered merrily, and Kaede frowned.

'He _came_ for you?' she repeated suspiciously. 'What do you mean?'

'He asked me to choose between his world and this one,' the girl replied distractedly, 'and of course I chose to go with him.'

Kaede stared at her as she made a small bundle of her belongings and moved to hug her.

'Thank you so much for everything, Kaede-baba,' Rin said, and a lump rose in her throat. 'I will always be grateful.'

'Not grateful enough to stay,' she said harshly, and Kagome frowned at her.

Rin's face fell, and Kagome moved to take her in her arms. 'Go, Rin,' she said softly, despite Kaede's wordless cry of protest. 'Don't keep him waiting. I will tell Inuyasha and the others.'

Rin gave her a brilliant smile and ran out of the door without a second glance.

'What have you done?' Kaede cried, moving as quickly as her old bones would allow. She made to go after the child, but was stopped by Kagome's hand on her arm.

'Let her go,' she said sadly. 'She was only here as long as she chose to be, understand that. We had no real claim on her heart, it was always too full of _him_.'

'But how will she be safe with that _youkai_?'

Kagome frowned, and Kaede realised she had spoken too vehemently to one who was married to a hanyou. 'I'm worried about her,' she finished lamely, and the younger woman raised an eyebrow.

'If he has come back for her every year she has been away, it is obvious he cares for her,' Kagome said reproachfully, eyes flinty. 'She will be safe with him because it is obvious that she has his heart, too.'

Kaede said nothing, turning away from the younger woman. She may be unwilling to accept it, but Kagome was right. It was the truth, she had never sensed any evil intent from the youkai when it came to Rin. Perhaps the girl would be safe—even _happy_—with Sesshomaru.

She said a soft prayer for their happiness under her breath, turning away from the open door to go back to her usual duties of a summer night.

* * *

A/N: I…don't know how this turned out this way, it was honestly something completely different when in my head. *shrugs*

Thanks for reading, anyway. All comment and concrit is very welcome. :)

-This won first place for this round. Yay! :)


	4. Mother Knows Best

Title: Mother Knows Best

Prompt: When what you want doesn't happen, learn to want what does

Rating: G

Word Count: 668

Timeline: Post Naraku

Summary: Sesshomaru's mother was not a youkai given to indulging in what-ifs and maybes; she saw the world as it was, and shaped it into what she _wanted_ it to be.

A/N: I own none of these characters, please don't sue me, thanks.

* * *

If _she_ could have chosen, things might have been different.

But then perhaps there had never really been any other path that could have been taken, everything had certainly fallen into place as if this was the way it had always been intended.

The girl sat silently, hands folded obediently. The child had grown to become a woman so _fast_, she mused, her gaze flicking to her son seated close by. She saw the awareness of this knowledge in his eyes as well; they lingered on the girl's face, and on the body hidden in the mud stained robes.

Coming to a decision, she stood. Sesshoumaru slanted his gaze to her, now, and she looked back at him as dispassionately as ever.

She was not given to indulging in what-ifs and maybes, she saw the world as it was, and shaped it into what she _wanted_ it to be.

'Rin,' she said softly, 'come.'

The girl darted a glance at her son, and a small, amused smile touched her mouth at the involuntary glint of warning in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he, in turn, turned to look at his mother. He had evidently not forgotten the last time he had brought the child here to see his mother, and he was protective of what was his. She should have expected nothing less.

For the girl _was_ his, there was no doubt of it. Oh, he had not claimed her—_yet_, she thought wryly—but Rin lived for love of him, though her naïve little mind would not have labelled it love. To her, it had simply been as natural as a flower turning to the sun, she could see that now.

Sesshoumaru's mother raised an eyebrow at her son. _Do you not trust me with your human_?

He turned away from her, and taking this to mean assent, Rin rose to follow as she led them both away from her son.

-o-

As she made her way back to her waiting son, she suppressed a laugh. While none of the servants would have been the wiser—his icy façade of pure indifference had been carefully cultivated, after all—his mother could see that Sesshoumaru's patience was beginning to fray.

Certainly, matters weren't improved by the incessant squawking of the little youkai he chose to employ as retainer. Even as she watched, her son rolled his eyes and flicked a rock at the toad's head.

She shook her head as she glided slowly to him. All these years, and he had _still_ not managed to break the childish habit.

'Sesshoumaru,' she called softly.

He turned to her.

'Come.'

He said nothing as he rose to his feet and followed her, but she could smell the curiosity coming off him in waves.

She smiled as she led him into one of her own, private rooms. Her son faltered at the threshold, but recovered himself enough to enter and stand next to her.

Rin smiled shyly at them as they entered, but she was not as Sesshoumaru remembered her.

A few hours in the baths had done wonders for the child, her skin glowed now that it was not hidden beneath grime, and her hair was held up by exquisite combs, exposing the graceful curve of her neck.

But that was not what had made her son's steps falter, it was the kimono she was wearing.

_Red and white_? His glance said as he looked at his mother. _The colours of our house?_

'Rin shall remain here this year,' she replied, and though the girl's distress was immediately evident, she ignored it, turning to slant a gaze at her son. 'You may claim her next spring.'

_No one_ would say that the new Lady of the West was a hoyden, a creature dragged in from the wild. Her son had made his choice, and she would ensure that the girl lived up to the honour.

She met his gaze. _I trust I do not need to explain further._

_No, Mother, _she read in her son's glowing eyes, and the small, grateful smile that touched his lips, _you do not_.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, all comments and concrit are very welcome. :)


	5. Answers

Title: Answers

Prompt: Father Figure

Ship: Sesshomaru/Rin

Rating: G

Word Count: 512

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and I'm making no money off them. Please don't sue me, thank you.

'Rin-chan.'

The little girl looked up from the fish she was roasting on the spit, and gave her a smile and an enquiring look. Kagome smiled in response as she scooted closer to the fire.

Sesshomaru had left the girl and the toad youkai with them while he had gone off after his foe—Inuyasha following, of course—and it was the first time she was able to have a good look at the child. It had long been an unbelievable thing to her, that Sesshomaru would travel with a _human_ girl.

Perhaps now that neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha were around, she could finally indulge her curiosity.

'Rin-chan, how long have you been travelling with Sesshomaru?'

The girl frowned in thought as she stared into the flames, before her expression cleared and she smiled at her again. 'Nearly a year now, Kagome-sama.'

'And…where are your parents?'

'They're dead.'

She nodded, casting a quick glance at Sango, who looked back at Rin sadly. Miroku looked grave now, and even Shippou had fallen silent, ceasing his argument with Jaken over who would get the bigger fish for dinner.

'How did you come to travel with Sesshomaru-sama?' Sango asked gently as she stroked Kirara, who lay purring in her lap.

'Jaken-sama says it is because Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin back to life when the wolves killed her,' the girl responded, frowning again, 'but Rin does not remember.'

'But what about your village? Why didn't you go and live with the people there?'

'There were all killed by the wolf youkai, too,' Rin replied, oblivious to the shudder that passed through her audience. 'Besides, they did not like me.'

She went silent, and Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku now, seeing that they had drawn the same conclusions as her. Sesshomaru had brought Rin back to life—which was in itself a mystery—but it was no surprise that she had latched onto him after that.

With her parents dead, it was only natural Rin would attach herself to this unlikely protector—even if he _was_ a fearsome youkai, he was the only father figure she had, and so she followed him.

'Sesshomaru-sama reminds you of your father?' Kagome asked kindly, smiling gently at the child. She knew it was essential not to make the child reveal too much, the memories were bound to be painful, but it would help Rin if she faced them head on—sooner rather than later.

'No, Kagome-sama,' Rin replied, shaking her head patiently, 'Rin's father's is _dead_.'

'Then if he is not like your father, what is Sesshomaru-sama to you?'

The girl was silent for a long moment, and Kagome wondered if she had let her curiosity carry her too far. Jaken stirred before the fire, breaking the spell as he shot her a furious look, and she glared back at him. He ignored her to turn to Rin, and had just opened his mouth when the child spoke again.

'He is Rin's _Sesshomaru-sama_,' she replied finally, and Kagome thought wryly that perhaps she couldn't hope for any other answer than that.

A/N: Thanks for reading, all comments and concrit are very welcome. :)


	6. Choice

Title: Choice

Prompt: Darkness

Ship: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin

Rating: PG

Word Count: 560

Warnings: Spoilers for the manga ending.

Disclaimer: I own none of these very entertaining characters, and I'm making no money off them. Please don't sue me, thank you.

* * *

'Rin, come.'

His usual calm, controlled tone is gone; his voice is dark with lust now. The way he says her name makes her shudder, in his voice she can hear the promise of pleasure to come.

When she was young, she had followed him without question; he had been everything good and right about her world—had he not saved her from the wolves, and brought her voice out from the darkness? To the little girl she had been; Sesshomaru-sama could do no wrong; she would have done anything, given up _anything_ if he had asked it of her.

He asked her to stay with Kaede-ba in Inuyasha-sama's village.

She had loved him even then, for was not Sesshomaru-sama wise beyond her understanding? If he had asked her to stay, there had to be a reason for it.

She realises now that he had left her there so that she would truly understand him, understand what it was she would be choosing if she were to go with him when he finally came for her.

Kaede-ba and Sango-sama would tell her what they knew of the ways of youkai; of their strength and their grace and their otherworldliness, and how even the highest among them are creatures of _darkness_—not of calming fingers in her hair after a nightmare, or the smell of flowers and long, giggly dragon rides.

Inuyasha-sama did not tell her anything, but in him she saw another, and so was content to sit with him in silence as he chopped firewood for the villagers.

She had been there when a maddened ox youkai had stampeded into the village, and he hadn't had time to draw the Tessaiga; he had simply leaped at the creature with claws outstretched, and when it was all over, Kaede-ba had looked at her with eyes that had seemed to say: _do you understand__** now**__, child, what it is to be youkai?_

And she had turned her face to the sun and smiled, because she _had_ understood; standing there in the kimono that Sesshomaru-sama had brought for her; her hair pinned up by combs that _he_ had given her, she had finally understood.

He _was_ a creature of darkness, capable of a cold cruelty and unending malice; yet to her he was kind, for _her_ he gave free reign to all that was gentle in his nature.

He was no more the god-like paragon of her childhood, and when he had come to see her next, she had been dazzled by the knowledge that he had suddenly become more _real_ to her than he had ever been.

He had looked at her silently, and something had passed between them in that gaze. He had nodded once, and she had clutched his latest gift to her chest as he had leaped into the sky again.

He had come for her that spring, and she had gone with him.

Now she stands before him, trembling as he puts his mouth to her neck and nips at the pulse there. Her childish hero-worship of him is gone now; she sees him for all that he is, darkness and light, cruelty and kindness—and still she chooses him again and again in every day that she spends with him, and every night that she goes into his arms when he calls for her.

* * *

A/N: That…actually made sense in my head. I'm sorry, please don't hunt me down and kill me for inflicting this on you. *cringes*

- 3rd place winner for the prompt.


End file.
